


Trust

by timeheist



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

“I’m sorry, I'm late, won't happen again.”

“Damn it, Merlin. This isn't-”

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Merlin. Arthur’s problem was that Merlin hadn’t trusted him. He’d worked out that Merlin had magic only a few months after he’d met him. How could he have not? Any trouble in Camelot that Merlin got himself involved in was to do with magic. Even if he was there at the bequest of his job, or passing on messages from Gaius, the fact remained that either the physician had magic, or Merlin did. Of course it could well be that they both, but Arthur was more concerned about Merlin than he was Gaius, and he couldn’t quite put a finger on why. It wasn’t like he was more than a servant… right?

"Last night. Start talking."

And so when he’d caught Merlin once again trying to sneak a magical prisoner out of Camelot, he’d been more upset when Merlin had desperately hit him with a spell that knocked him out, instead of trying to explain. That morning, he had pinned Merlin down when he’d come to do his duties, wrists above his head and ready to demand an explanation, give Merlin a chance to come free. He hadn’t expected this.

“I didn’t do it. Whatever it is."

“Merlin!” Arthur took a step closer, and almost grimaced when he saw Merlin begin to cower. He leaned his head in, biting not-too-hard on Merlin’s bottom lip and catching his eyes with an exasperated, reserved-for-Merlin growl. That reason he hadn’t been able to put a finger on? He owed Gwaine a drink – he’d won the bet after all. Explanations could wait. Maybe he shouldn't mess with a good thing. “Are you going to kiss me and say sorry or do I have to put you in the stocks?”


End file.
